


The Game

by KayProm



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Kyungsoo is literally me lol, M/M, Minor EXO cameos, Short One Shot, The Almighty Key, established relationships - Freeform, why do people get so angry at football games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Jonghyun are avid fans of their universities football team. Their boyfriends, Kyungsoo and Kibum, are not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

"Yeaaah!"  

   

Kyungsoo was jolted awake as his boyfriend suddenly stood and began cheering wildly. The older sighed as he looked to the field to see someone whipping and naenaeing wildly in the end zone, signifying that he either got a touchdown or he has a massive wedgie. Either way it meant Kyungsoo was without a backrest as his boyfriend jumped around celebrating, high fiving everyone in a 3 yard radius to their seat. 

  

It's not that Kyungsoo didn't like football, he did, it's just that he didn't like it enough to stand and cheer every 5 seconds, or curse out the ref for making a certain call. In fact, Kyungsoo enjoyed some of the more quieter parts of the game; like looking at the cute players in the roster, or watching the mascot and his silly antics on the sidelines.  

  

_That mascot_ thought Kyungsoo as he watched him do 7 more pushups, equating to a total of 24 push-ups so far this game. The mascot was perched on a piece of plywood being supported by the **very** attractive male cheerleaders. As the mascot rolled off and onto the ground below, he threw his arms into the air and ran down the sidelines, hyping up the crowd and earning loud cheers in response.  

  

Something must have happened while Kyungsoo was distracted because a whole stadium of fans erupted into "boo"s and "what the fuck ref"s. Jongin, Kyungsoo's failure of a backrest, also joined in, shouting "Are you fucking blind!?" Kyungsoo sighed; while part of him wanted to know why everyone was groaning loudly and shouting obscenities at the poor white and black striped man, the other part of him couldn't care less.  

  

By the end of the first quarter, Kyungsoo was ready to leave. _I swear we have been here for hours!_ he thought as he looked down at his watch. According to the watch he had only been there for 45 minutes, but it felt much longer. While Kyungsoo sat there (or maybe more accurately laid there) trying to will the clock to go faster with his mind, a few friends of theirs had come to join them.   

  

"Hey guys!" Jonghyun exclaimed as he walked down the bleachers, hand clasped with his boyfriends. While Jonghyun was dressed for a football game (football Jersey, jeans, old tennis shoes, that sort of thing), Kibum was dressed for something else entirely. As always, the diva looked more like he was about to walk down a runway in his designer clothes, rather than watch their Universities football game.   

  

"Took ya' long enough," Jongin said, patting the empty next to him for Jonghyun to sit down. Jonghyun released his boyfriend and took a seat, while Kibum went in front of him and took a seat next to Kyungsoo.  

  

"How's the game?" Kibum asked Kyungsoo with mock enthusiasm. The two laughed; while they always attended the games, neither boy actually cared about the outcome. They were only there to appease their boyfriends before going home and doing the same thing next week.  

  

"How did you manage to get here so late?" Kyungsoo asked. On a usual day Jonghyun would never be late for a game, sometimes coming upwards to an hour early with an outraged Kibum just so he could get the "good seats." For Jonghyun to come almost an hour late and miss the entire first quarter meant that either something tragic happened or that Kibum had something to do with it. 

 

"I just told him I wasn't feeling pretty today," the other replied, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair. 

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You. Kim Kibum. Didn't feel pretty?" 

 

"Hey!" he exclaimed before hitting the other lightly on the arm, "It could happen."  

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I could be 6 feet tall." The two laughed for a moment but were promptly drowned out as the stadium erupted into cheers and their boyfriends suddenly standing from their seats chanting "GO! GO! GO!" Kyungsoo looked to the field where a man with the number 21 on his Jersey was running down the field, football in hand. Beside him Kibum was already flipping through the roster like they do every game to get a good look at the football player's face. 

 

"Damn, he's not bad," Kibum said, showing Kyungsoo a picture of a young man with slick, black hair and a kitty-cat smile with the name "Kim Jongdae" printed below.  

 

"Damn," Kyungsoo said, eyes widening as he took the book from Kibum's hands. A few pictures below Jongdae was the picture of a Tight End by the name Oh Sehun. "More like Oh Shit-hun. Look at this guy." Kibum leaned over and looked at the picture in question, eyes popping out slightly. 

 

"I bet he has a tight end," Kibum said as he licked his lips suggestively. As the two drooled over the picture of the sexy football player, the buzzer went off signifying the end of the first half. "Do you want to get some drinks?" Kibum asked turning to Kyungsoo who looked like he was still fantasizing over the boy in the picture. Kibum laughed as he pulled Kyungsoo to his feet before turning to his boyfriend behind him. "Jjong," he asked sweetly, "Can I have some money?" 

 

"Of course, Kibummie," he said, pulling out his wallet and handing the younger a $20 bill. "Here you go." 

 

"Thank you, c'mon on Kyunggie." Together the two boys walked out of the bleachers and towards the concessions, where they waited in line at one of the many Dutch Bros. "What would you like?" Kibum asked turning to his friend before adding, "Besides the hunky-football player of course." 

 

"Hey!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, hitting the older boy on the arm as his face began to grow beat-red. Kibum just laughed at his friends childishness. 

 

"Relax, Soo. I'm just kidding." 

 

By the time they got to the front of the line, half time was nearly over. Behind the register was a small, squirrelly looking guy with chubby cheeks. "Hi!" the guy said, with far too much enthusiasm, "What can I get you guys today?" 

 

"I'd like a 16 oz iced, strawberry rebel, and a 16 oz Dutch Freeze with extra whip cream." 

  

"Alright," the boy said as he punched some numbers into the register, "that will be $7.50." Kibum handed over the money and got his change.  

 

The two waited for a moment off to the side, chatting idly as they waited for their order to be called. "The Almighty Key," one of the employees spoke over the intercom and Kibum rushed over to grab the drinks. "Shall we go see how the boys are doing?" Kibum smirked as he handed Kyungsoo his drink and locked arms with the other boy, before walking back to their seats. 

 

\--- 

 

"So how did you like the game?" Jongin asked as he and Kyungsoo were walking back to the car. The game had just gotten over and the two couples had decided to meet up for dinner at a local restaurant a few blocks away from the stadium. Jongin leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek who looked up to him with his big eyes. "Thank you for going to these with me. I know you don't really enjoy them that much." 

 

"That's not true," Kyungsoo said, shaking his head back and forth. "I love them." 

 

Jongin leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Kyungsoo's lips. "Soo, I love you. But you are a terrible liar." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading my story :D  
> I wrote this at an Oregon Duck football game some time last year, and just never managed to post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol  
> Let me know what you guys thought! I love reading what you guys have to say. If y'all like it too maybe I'll even turn it into a series?? I dunno...  
> Thanks Again!!~~  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
